parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Tom and Bobert 2. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *New Ager - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Hypnotist Heads - Various Meerkats (The Lion King) *Arena Announcer - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Unknown - Dragon (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Inventor - Owen the Signal (Ivor the Engine) *Announcer - Bani Moukerjee (Ivor the Engine) *Dr. Fullbladder - Mr Hughes (Ivor the Engine) *Employee - The Train Station Clerk (from The Wind in the Willows) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *UltraTech Announcer - Mr. Williams (Ivor the Engine) *Corp Announcer - Meredith Dinwiddy (Ivor the Engine) *Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer - Ninjaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Female Announcer - Mrs Porty (Ivor the Engine) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Security System - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Interview Announcer - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Bikers - Various Gangsters *Mutant Crab - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Protopet Announcer - Shop Manager (Lady and the Tramp) *Thugs - Train Robbers (The Brave Engineer) *Qwark Announcer - Marvin Acme (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Mathematician - The Giant (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Gladiator - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vendor Girl - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Loudspeaker - Mrs Griffiths (Ivor the Engine) *Helpdesk Girl - Angelica (Rugrats) *Fan Boy - Jimmy (An American Tail) *Shady Salesman - Boris (Caillou) *Billy - Leo (Caillou) *Waterworker - Big Pauly (Papa Louie) *Trailer PA - Connor (Papa Louie) *Mechanic - Professor Fitz (Papa Louie) *Bikers Announcer - Rico (Papa Louie) *Slim Cognito - Mitch (Papa Louie) *Male Employee - Kahuna (Papa Louie) *Mother - Scooter (Papa Louie) *Child - Penny (Papa Louie) *Help Matron - Junie B. Jones *Operator - Papa Louie (Papa Louie) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Welcome back to the Highlight Heroes. Tonight's heroes are the heroes, who originally restore order to our galaxy, Tom and Bobert. So, you guys, tell us about your latest incredible adventures. *Tom: Well, as you'll imagine, we've been prettier busy. After Charming's defeat, they were parades, preserved railways, fancy dress balls... *Bobert: And the engines and rolling stock. *Tom: Oh yeah? And then... Things started to slow down. After that, we, well... *Bobert: There was the grand opening at Groovy Loops. *Tom: Right. I think that would be... Last week. *Bobert: Six months ago? *Tom: We're still pretty busy, but into more... Some perfect sense. *Bobert: Yesterday, I flushed out my radiator floor. *Tom: I guess someone needs a hero or two. *Narrator: Meanwhile, in the distant Bogon Galaxy... *Mayor Quimby: Everybody, I've found our men! *Narrator: Seconds later... *(Tom and Bobert are teleported) *Mayor Quimby: Welcome! *Tom: What the--?! *Mayor Quimby: I'm Mayor Quimby. The mayor of the North Yorkshire Moors Railway company and owner of rolling stock. *Tom: Owner? *Mayor Quimby: I'm sorry to bring you here. The entire galaxy is in a nation of huge trouble. So I'll request you and other members to help us save the world from being in trouble. A mission of some dangerous perils. And lots of awful things. *Bobert: Makes perfect sense, right? *Tom: So you want me and Bobert to go on another mission in the galaxy? *Mayor Quimby: With pleasure. A few days ago, this type of biological experiment was stolen from our testing laboratory. By this dangerous mastermind criminal, and you will get the experiment back. *Tom: We'll do it. *Bobert: Really? *Mayor Quimby: By my special calculations since you are ready to work, we have given you a job at that place where it is there. At this place, which is called... Metropolis. And Drew and Charlotte's daughter, Angelica. *Bobert: Deal. *Mayour Quimby: And as for you, Tom, you will be chosen on some perfect idea shape, so you and Bobert will work together to do some training and heavy weight lifting shape. Including martial arts, Jedi skills, survival types, gun shooting, dancing, driving trains, driving cars, driving ships, singing, and studying. *Narrator: Two weeks later... *(No. 2392, having been fired up and fuelled, and hauling a maroon coach, an orange coach, and three maroon coaches, stands at Grosmont station, where Tom, having gotten his train driver outfit on, with a blue train driver hat, a light blue shirt, yellow gloves, red neckerchief, brown boots, dark blue braces with dungarees, and a fake cigar in his mouth) *Mayor Quimby: Reviews by polar very good representation to track the thief's location to a flying base at Sector 7. Go in there and find her and retrieve the experiment. *Tom: Sir, ready for launch. (climbs onto the footplate while Bobert, wearing a dark grey coat with a grey shirt on, red bowtie, and dark grey trousers on, climbs on board to be the fireman since Tom will be the engine driver. Tom gives a toot on the whistle on No. 2392 and opens the regulator as the train starts puffing away from Grosmont to Goathland) Impressive. Now I'm on my way to Goathland station. *Mayor Quimby: Well, good luck. I'm counting on you. *Tom: Okay. Got it. Beginning ready silence. *(No. 2392 arrives at Goathland and stops) Category:Julian Bernardino